Ace Balangitan
Ace Balangitan is a Filipino Comedian, Vlogger, Musical Artist, Composer and also a Writer. Ace Balangitan started his YouTube channel year 2018 and start Uploading year 2019 he didn't know about vlogging, so he tried being a Writer on wattpad that about tips for love and that digital book named as 20 elements of love after that Release he didn't using any social media platforms because he is focusing on his study. And while browsing in YouTube he saw a music of Marshmello named Fly and Happier he listened to the music and he is curious how Marshmello doing a beautiful music like that. And he starting making music when he also see the release of Alan Walker which is Faded. He see the Musicmakerjam and started making music on that platform and he finds out that the materials from that platform that he used is copyrighted so he stop making music with musicmakerjam and started making music on BandLab. His first single made with BandLab is Called After Future he uploaded After Future on BandLab and YouTube. He didn't know how to put his music on Spotify, Deezer, Google Play, iTunes etc. So he search for a month and it keep showing the DistroKid and he don't have enough money to pay the DistroKid. so he search again and found the RouteNote, FreshTunes, Amuse, Level Music and sepulchralsilence distribution. And he distribute his single on this platforms, his releases is After Future, Our Future and Good Dreams. So this is Dream come true for him. He also studying martial arts for self defense and combat online he know a lot of martial art, he know the Wing Chun, Jeet kune do, Tai chi, Wushu, Chinese Martial arts and his favorite martial arts is Wing Chun and Tai Chi Message from Ace Balangitan I'm really thankful to RouteNote , FreshTunes,Amuse,Level Music and specially to BandLab Early Life Before being Musical Artist Ace Balangitan is the older brother, he is living in normal life, he is a Youtuber he created his youtube channel since 2017 and started uploading in year 2019, also in that year he give up, because he is waiting for his channel to be official artist channel Personal Life Ace Balangitan is currently suffering from depression, he is the second brother if his older sister is alive, he want to be a lawyer and he is not agree with the school system Career Music He currently distributing his music to sepulchral silence and Amuse, he can't believe that his music is on Spotify, Deezer, Apple Music etc. His genre earlier is electronic but he is planning to make gospel music. Comedian He think that comedy is for him, earlier he wanted to be serious person but he can't he starting being comedian again year 2019 he making video on facebook with comedy content. Releases After Future, Our Future, Good Dreams, Albums After Future, Our Future, Good Dreams, Songs After Future, Our Future, Good Dreams, Compositions *The Power of Classical *Power of Peace Genres Fusion, Alternative/indie pop, Electronic, OPM Martial arts Wing Chun, Tai Chi, Jeet Kune Do, Wushu, Chinese Martial Arts Quotes “EVERYBODY IS A GENIUS, IN DIFFERENT THINGS” “THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE GIFTED, WHO ARE TALENTED AND PEOPLE HAVE NO SELF-CONFIDENCE” “YOUR GRADES ARE NOT EVERYTHING” Category:Filipino Composers